overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Albedo
:"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command." ::- Albedo's Introduction Albedo (アルベド) is the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Rubedo. Along with her sisters, she was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Appearance An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. In combat, she wears an impressive black full plate armor with a unique helm and carries a battle-axe with her. Personality Extremely loyal and in love, Albedo is infatuated with Ainz as programmed by him, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Ainz's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Yet despite this, she states that as the Supreme Ruler, it would be bizarre for him to only take one wife, implying that she would be content with him taking others as wives as long as she was the one he loves the most. Among all the Guardians, she is the most vocal when it comes to expressing her opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Ainz sometimes considers it an annoyance. As the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, she is very levelheaded. Albedo can make calm and collected judgments that even Ainz, sometimes, doesn't think of. She takes Ainz's orders as top priority and absolute, punishing anyone, even a Floor Guardian, who'd dare to belittle his orders. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. Background Albedo and her other sisters were created by Tabula Smaragdina. She was originally programmed to be a slut, but Momonga altered her personality and changed her setting to be madly in love with him instead. Settings She is a demoness who holds the title of Guardian Overseer, which is the highest-ranking position in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. With flowing raven hair and golden pupils, her beauty could bewitch a nation. She is proud of her position and confronts intruders as a confident, dignified superior being. Regardless of how brilliant or brave her foes are, or whether she considers them strong, she will never acknowledge them as being equal to herself. This is because she understands the meaning of the position bestowed upon her. Her abilities befit the title of Guardian Overseer, with outstanding intelligence and combat ability. That said, she is not omnicompetent. For instance, in pure wits, Demiurge is her superior, while Shalltear is superior in fighting ability. Yet, nobody in Nazarick can rival her administrative ability. In addition, her feminine skills -- particularly those pertaining to being a housewife -- are excellent, and during her free time, she can be seen sweeping, sewing, and so on. Though the reason is unknown, she enjoys cleanliness and her desire for such frequently drives her to clean things up. In particular, her ability to sort out bookshelves knows no peer. However, she recognizes the possessions of others as belonging to them, so she rarely insists on cleaning up. That said, the items accumulated through her collector’s habit are typically very messy. Therefore, it remains to be seen whether she actually likes being tidy. This might well be an act -- in order to appear as the perfect woman -- though the truth of that is unknown. It is too scary to confirm. She always has a gentle smile on her, and her elegant way of speech has made many people think she is a goddess or an angel. That mistake is not particularly laughable, given that she is surrounded by that sort of atmosphere and acts in an appropriate way. The fact is, it would not be wrong to view her in that way. She was originally planned to be an angel of the highest order, but she ended up with a greatly distorted appearance after being fused with a monster from the land of dreams. Because of that, her personality is similarly twisted, being merciless and cruel, cunning and savage. She gives her enemies despair and revels in their agonizing deaths. Her usual expression seems to be there to suppress the urges which flow from her heart -- a mask which exists to conceals her desire to perform ruthless acts upon the weak. If the mask breaks, she would probably end up being like Empress Lu Zhi or Empress Wu Zetian. However, that only applies when dealing with those not of Nazarick. Fortunately for those who do not serve Nazarick, one can take comfort in the fact that the mask is very sturdy and will not break easily. She feels very strongly about her duties as the Guardian Overseer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Naturally, the fact that she has ears everywhere listening for information goes without saying. In addition, she smiles all the time -- to the point where one might say she does not show any other emotion. Her smile is nothing more than a poker face to her. She can also show emotions like anger, grimaces and fake tears. Her sophisticated lady’s face will not break, even when she is torturing the fools who oppose her. By her appearance alone, she is a perfect beauty. Incidentally, she is a slut She is in love with Momonga. Chronology The Undead King Arc Moments before YGGDRASIL is expected to shut down, Momonga changed Albedo's character information to be in love with him as a joke. Albedo is the first NPC to speak to Momonga when the Great Tomb of Nazarick is transported to the New World. Confused at his strange behavior, Albedo asks if he required anything of her. Ainz orders her to assemble the Floor Guardians at the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning She and along with Demiurge are the last Floor Guardians to arrived. They introduce themselves and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Albedo accompanies Ainz to save Carne Village and also fight the Sunlight Scripture.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne VillageOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death After that, they return to Nazarick. Albedo and other Floor Guardians prepare for their own plan on taking over world for Ainz.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Dark Warrior Arc Albedo is left in-charge of managing Nazarick while Ainz was away for gathering more information as an adventurer at E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers She was lying naked in Ainz's bed when Narberal Gamma contacted her, updating her on Ainz's status. She was appalled when she heard that Narberal was sharing a room with Ainz.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Albedo informs Ainz that Shalltear has rebelled. Albedo accompanies Ainz to visit Nigredo at the fifth floor, and requesting her to locate Shalltear. She was ordered to dispose Kralgra, who ignored Ainz's advice. After the Wish Upon a Star spell fails, Aldedo tells Ainz to retreat back to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Albedo accompanies Ainz to the Treasury to get a World Item. She encounters her creator, Tabula Smaragdina, but found out it wasn't him, it's was Pandora's Actor, Ainz's personal NPC creation. She tries to persuades Ainz to never leave Nazarick and Ainz reassures her that he will kill Shalltear. Ainz orders Albedo to restraint anyone, who likely to intervene his fight with Shalltear. She restrained and tells Demiurge that Ainz will emerge victorious against Shalltear.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match After the revival of Shalltear, Albedo and the other Floor Guardians beg Ainz to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Show Must Go On! Albedo sneak into Ainz's chambers and overheard her master’s lamentation of his acting skills. The Overseer believing it to be some sort of class he wished to improve organized Nazarick's first theatre production. She selected the play Romeo and Juliet, and was intending to have the role as the latter while Ainz played the former. Albedo intended to steal a kiss from Ainz, but her plan was caught on by Shalltear who brought it to the attention of Ainz. Demiurge also agreed that the selection of the female protagonist needed to be fair and organized auditions for the role. Albedo undeterred by the spoiling of her plan, attempted to bribe one of the judges, Aura, to vote for her. In the end, after both her and Shalltear's performances, the two are disqualified after their bribery was brought to light. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Albedo alongside with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When she hears Cocytus's suggest on sparing the lizardman. She threatens Cocytus for disobeying Ainz's order, but Ainz restraint her and Ainz's complied with Cocytus' suggestion. Albedo along with the other Floor Guardians threatens and intimidates the lizardman so that they become part of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair The Search for Hamsuke Arc Albedo informs her master Ainz that Narberal Gamma wishes to see him. Learning of the disappearance of Hamsuke from Narberal, Albedo suggests a search be conducted in order to locate her, which Ainz agrees. When Albedo and Shalltear began to bicker with one another during their search, Ainz ordered the two Floor Guardians to work together on improving their relationship. Eventually, she and Shalltear are able to find Hamsuke on the 2nd Floor, but became frighten by Kyouhukou's insect guide riding on top of her head. As Hamsuke was approaching closer to the Floor Guardians, Albedo tells the beast to stop moving and it was later threaten by Aura and Shalltear. Hence, the beast immediately ran away in terror while she and her fellow Floor Guardians report back to Ainz that Hamsuke is still alive and well. After fulfilling Ainz's order, Albedo, Shalltear, and Aura had chosen to take a break in Spa Resort Nazarick while relaxing. All seems peaceful until a brief conversation ensued between Albedo and Shalltear regarding the difference in their chest sizes that turn into a conflict among the two. The Two Leaders Arc Albedo, Shalltear and Aura was on their day off, they later visited the small village in the 6th Floor and meets Sous-chef there. Outside of Ainz's bedroom, after hearing what Ainz had said, she tries to rape him, but was restrained by Mare and several Eight-Edge Assassins. Afterwards, she was then punished to three days of solitary confinement. Albedo and Shalltear wish to bath with Ainz, but he refuses and sends them to the ladies' bath. They try to go to the men's bath and were attacked by the Lion Golem, with the other male Guardians soon joining in.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc During the Floor Guardians' meeting on what to ask Ainz as a compensation, the Guardians were unable to come up with anything at first. Albedo suggested clothing could be asked, since the wardrobe she possesses contained only the same style of dresses and numerous lingerie given to her by her creator, Tabula. She conducted the meeting accordingly, until Shalltear requested a coupon to sleep with Ainz, throwing the meeting in disarray. This resulted in the Guardians having to organize an auction for said item as a template. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Before Operation Gehenna commenced, Albedo stayed behind in Nazarick while Demiurge and others supports Sebas Tian in rescuing Tuare from the Eight Fingers in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance Ainz Raises Money Arc Albedo is present with his fellow Floor Guardians at a meeting with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During this meeting, she made a request to her master that she and her fellow Floor Guardians about not requiring a salary for their work as they are only doing it out of loyalty. When Albedo begin stating her suggestion to her master, Demiurge abruptly interrupted and stated that every suggestion was rejected. When Ainz gave her gold coins to buy in the human city, she used them to buy some expensive cloth. Afterwards, taking the cloth as a material to make a life-size dakimakura of her master and showing it to him. Her item ended up stirring discussion among the Floor Guardians about it. She would then start venting to Shalltear over the matter of what she does with the object during nightly hours. During another meeting with Ainz, Albedo show her master a talking Momon statuette she bought, insisting that she can now talk to it everyday. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Albedo greets Ainz's return from the adventurer's campsite around the Tomb. She and her master monitor the workers, and prepares their slaughter by Nazarick's defense system.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Albedo and the Floor Guardians meet Emperor Jircniv and his Imperial delegation before Ainz Ooal Gown. After the Imperial delegation left, Albedo suggests on addressing Ainz as Supreme King. Despite the proposal, Ainz choose Cocytus's suggestion and crowned himself as Sorcerer King which made Albedo a little disappointed since Ainz didn't choose her suggestion.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words After the massacre at Katze Plains, Albedo accompanies Ainz and his army to E-Rantel. Albedo then decided to kill a young boy, who is disturbing their arrival march, but was stopped by Momon. Albedo threatened Momon and tells him to be Ainz's enforcer, which he accepts and they continued on their way.Overlord Volume 09 Brand New Chapter The Pleiades Day Arc Albedo had taken an interest in researching whether undead could experience strong emotions. Albedo had taken it upon herself (apparently) to experimentally investigate the matter. She gathered various types of undead; mercenary monsters, summoned undead, and POP in order to collect various data from all of them. She even included Yuri had taken part in that exercise as well. These experiments had begun with a special experiment just for Shalltear, and it sparked a great uproar between Albedo and Shalltear that soon spiraled out of control. In the end, the experiment was terminated with no definite findings. Albedo, for her part in causing an uproar was punished in cleaning with a mop. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the annexation of E-Rantel and its surrounding territory, Albedo has been training elder liches created by Ainz to act as administrators and public servants for the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Later, she visits the Royal Capital to open formal relations with the Re-Estize Kingdom. Albedo made the acquaintance with a minor noble by the name of Philip at the Royal Family's dinner party. Albedo attended Philip's ball organized by Hilma of Eight Fingers. There she met with the submissive executives to begin the transportation of resources and to be on the look out for a powerful mind control item. Later, she meets with Princess Renner, to discuss the future plans for the Kingdom and had some girl talk with her.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom Ainz’s Ambition Arc Albedo hearing that Ainz Ooal Gown wished to take a vacation, as he wanted to provide an example to his subjects, misunderstands and assumes that he wishes to be serviced by the entire maid and butler staff. She calls forth not only the Homunculus Maids, but Pestonya Shortcake Wanko, Manservant, and even the Pleiades to Ainz's quarters. Since Albedo did not know how many maids he would need to help her master out during his vacation, she felt it prudent to have everyone take part. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Albedo now acting as Prime Minister of the Sorcerer Kingdom, greeted the representatives of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army when they sought an audience with Ainz Ooal Gown. She provided time estimations of the Sorcerer Kingdom's ability to mobilize its forces to assist the Holy Kingdom against Jaldabaoth.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation She and Demiurge were present in a log cabin during a meeting with Ainz. When her master begins questioning his own actions to both Albedo and Demiurge, she states that she has no problem with what he does or the changes he had made with the original plan until now. However, as Ainz suggest faking his death during his battle with Jaldabaoth, this left Albedo shocked and upset at the idea. When Demiurge accepts such idea from Ainz, it angers Albedo to the point that she inquires him whether he will agreed with the modified plan if his creator Ulbert Alain Odle was the one who proposed it instead of their master. Exchange of words between the two gets more tense and continues to be so until it was immediately gone upon Ainz's shout over them. As the new plan was set forth by their master, Doppel-Yuri told Ainz about a condition insisted by Albedo so she can fully support his plan. Particularly, if Ainz gets defeated by Jaldabaoth and his minions in battle, he will not be allow to leave the Great Tomb of Nazarick for the coming year.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Trivia * In the Web Novel, Albedo doesn't exist, along with her sisters. * Albedo is a Latin word meaning "whiteness". * Albedo is the second NPC to be given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * While Albedo is limited to only one set of clothes, she possesses several different kinds of underwear. * In the Manga, Albedo's armor looked bulky instead of femine-shaped like in the anime. Others could have mistaken her for a man if it wasn't for her voice. * Although Albedo is a succubus, she still happens to be a virgin, indicating from the fact that she wasn't able to meet the requirements in riding her bicorn. * Among the Floor Guardians and NPCs, Albedo is the only one who harbors hateful thoughts toward their creators including her own, but Momonga. * Unlike in the Web Novel, Maruyama stated that he had included Albedo into the Light Novel for reasons, so Ainz could be able to freely move around outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Every time he saw Albedo, and every time she declared her love for him, Ainz was reminded of the mistake he made in altering Albedo's settings. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Will I have my first time here? Should I undress myself? Or would I trouble Momonga-sama? Wearing clothes, later on they might get dirty. No, if Momonga-sama wants me to wear these clothes, then I have no objections." * (To Momonga):"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply." * (To Momonga about Humans): "I don't like them. Humans are fragile and inferior creatures. If I crush them like insects, there would be a pretty sight to behold." * (To the Sunlight Scripture): "You lower lifeforms! T-, to dare to do this kind of thing to our most beloved ruler Ainz-sama! To make my favorite and most loved person feel pain, is to not know your own abilities! I absolutely will not forgive you. I will let you taste the most amount of pain you have ever felt until you go mad! Using acid to corrode your four limbs, then cut off your genitals, make them into mincemeat and make you eat them! After that use healing spells to cure you! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Damn! Damn damn damn damn, my heart is about to explode!" * (To Narberal): "I'll slowly decrease the distance between myself and Ainz-sama while Shalltear is out on business! Although the objective is hard to breach, as long as I keep up the pressure and gain a beachhead, I'll be able to bring it down one day! On that glorious day, Shalltear will weep bitter tears of regret!" * (To Demiurge): "Be it cleaning, laundry or sewing skills, I am at the level of professionals. For the child that might be born in the future, I had made clothes and socks. All the way till five years old." * (To Demiurge): "It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl...ah! What if the child is a hermaphrodite, or sexless?" * (During Shalltear's betrayal): "Ainz-sama, my beloved, I am your faithful dog, your slave. Even if all of Nazarick were to turn against you, I would still stand by your side." * (To Ainz): "Why!? Why can you not make that promise? Did you have thoughts about abandoning us already? Why!? Is there something which makes you unhappy? If you would just explain, I will immediately remedy it! If you think of me as a hindrance, I shall immediately take my own life!" * (To Demiurge about Ainz): "He is the one who wears the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, the one who rules over us all, the one who is both high and supreme. Such a being has declared his victory with his name." * (To Herself): "The Ainz Ooal Gown which abandoned us… It makes me mad." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Albedo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Imps Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Knights Category:Floor Guardians Category:Prime Ministers Category:Albedo's Secret Unit Category:Nazarick